


Неоспоримый аргумент

by Monday_s



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть причина тому, что склочный Данте решает проигнорировать провокационное заявление Вергилия, озвученное им на подходах к Мундусу. Написано по заявке Klodwig Lichtherz. Бетинг: adfoxky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неоспоримый аргумент

Собственно говоря, если подумать и вернуться в начало, то можно сказать, что все это дерьмо началось с Мундуса. С чего началось, тем и закончится – это как-то в порядке вещей, да и к тому же, имеются веские причины низвергнуть этого мудака в глубины той задницы, из которой он и вылез со своими агитационными лозунгами за власть и правое дело. Но проблема даже не в этом, проблема заключалась в том, что двум относительно габаритным нефилимам приходилось делить комнату, которую и комнатой было назвать стыдно. Ладно Вергилий - он как обычно занят тем, что бороздит виртуальное пространство и не уделяет реальному миру должного внимания, концентрироваться на чем-либо у него получается недурственно. А вот для Данте заточение в четырех стенах стало настоящим испытанием: молодой нефилим никак не мог найти себе места в этом мелком, изрядно захламленном всяческим антиквариатом, помещении. Усугубляло положение еще и недавнее похищение Кэт, что сделало Данте чрезмерно беспокойным, а от того и невыносимым.  
  
В то время, как старший брат сохранял предельное, в чем-то даже ужасающее для данной ситуации спокойствие, младший же метался из угла в угол и постоянно мельтешил перед глазами, чем изрядно надоедал. Какое-то время Данте елозил на диване, потому что никак не мог найти комфортную для него позу: то садился, то ложился, в один момент даже вниз головой перевернулся, на этом вроде как успокоился, но потом вновь начал вертеться, как центрифуга. Потом, вскочив на ноги, принялся наворачивать по комнате круги, словно акула, почуявшая кровь. Терпение Вергилия иссякло в тот момент, когда комок нервозности, называемый его младшим братом, запнулся нога об ногу, и навернулся на пол с таким грохотом, словно решил сманить всех демонов в округе, и закончилось все это действо потоком отборнейшего мата. Вергилий прекрасно понимал состояние Данте, но, в отличие от него, старший сын Спарды умел держать свои эмоции под контролем и не выставлять их на общее обозрение.   
  
— Сколько можно, Данте? Ты не можешь просто сесть и сидеть на месте? – у всякого благоразумного человека кровь бы застыла в жилах от того тона, каким задал два этих вопроса Вергилий. Но Данте, к счастью, или же, к сожалению, человеком не был, да даже если бы и был, то это вряд ли бы произвело на него ожидаемый эффект. Брюнет, процедив воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, поднял голову и уставился на брата, как баран на новые ворота, тут даже ничего не надо было говорить – все было понятно по одному только взгляду.  
  
— Нет, не могу. Я уже битый час мечусь в этой сраной комнате, и все потому, что у тебя не хватило ума защитить нашу общую подругу. Зато у тебя хватает наглости сидеть на месте и нихуя не делать, - огрызнулся Данте, попутно поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая штаны.   
  
— Я тебе уже объяснял, почему мы ничем не смогли помочь Кэт в тот момент, но ты настойчиво отказываешься меня слушать и видишь только то, что тебе хочется видеть, совершенно не пытаясь вдуматься в ситуацию и мыслить логически! На тот момент мы с тобой были в измерении Лимбо, и помочь Кэт не могли, как бы не старались. Да, мы могли бы ей как-то посодействовать, но у нас бы просто не хватило времени, оперативники все-равно нашли бы ее рано или поздно. И сейчас я как раз пытаюсь придумать, как мы можем ей помочь, но твое неугомонное поведение мне мешает, - Вергилий продолжал говорить все тем же сдержанным, ледяным голосом, таким образом, пытаясь хоть как-то остудить напавшую на Данте горячку. Но брат сдаваться не собирался, он уже было намеревался выдать очередной словесный пируэт, для убедительности даже руки развел в стороны, и это стало его ошибкой. Данте задел один из антикварных стульев и тот обрушился на ногу нефилима всем своим нехилым весом. В итоге, вместо того, чтобы выкрикнуть очередной взывающий к совести лозунг, брюнет издал некий крякающий звук и высказался в совершенно ином направлении.   
  
— Нахуй. Я больше не могу находиться в этой чертовой конуре! Так что я сваливаю отсюда куда-нибудь, где много девок и бухла. Счастливо оставаться! – красиво сделав ручкой, Данте накинул на плечи свой плащ и развязной походочкой удалился, что говорится, «в закат», а на деле же просто вышел за порог. Вергилий, не сдержавшись и выругавшись не хуже брата, громко хлопнул крышкой ноутбука, закрывая его, подскочил на ноги, схватил с дивана свое пальто и тоже покинул осточертевшее помещение.   
  
Да, Данте взрослый мальчик, но он имеет совершенно фантастическую привычку влипать в самые пренеприятнейшие ситуации даже тогда, когда подобных целей не преследует. А в связи с тем, что с каждым днем битва с Мундусом все ближе и ближе, Вергилий просто не может позволить Данте сдохнуть какой-нибудь нелепой смертью в темной подворотне. Это, конечно, преувеличение, но смысл от этого не меняется. Ко всему прочему, с недавних пор Данте для демонов что красная тряпка для быка – цель номер один, которую нужно уничтожить любыми силами и средствами, что придает ситуации еще большей остроты.  
  


* * *

  
  
Вергилий шел за братом незримой тенью, он не знал, заметил ли его Данте или все еще пребывал в блаженном неведении, думая, что оставил старшего братца в чертовой комнате с чертовым ноутбуком. Со стороны младший брат выглядел как человек, который просто ищет себе питейное заведение подешевле и совсем не обращает внимания на окружающее его пространство. Вергилий думал о том, что время от времени, забываясь в эмоциях, Данте становится слишком невнимательным и позволяет себе это только потому, что считает себя невероятно сильным. Да, он силен, однозначно, но где-то всегда существует тот, кто превзойдет тебя. Хотя, что об этом думать? Данте вырос таким, каким он вырос – его воспитывали трущобы и грязные улицы, сейчас его уже бесполезно перевоспитывать, в душе он навсегда останется бунтарем, даже если для этого ему придется стать изгоем. Нет, у Данте всегда будет он, Вергилий, почти идеальный старший брат, который всегда будет рядом с ним, который всегда разделит с ним и радости и горести, который всегда протянет руку помощи и который никогда от него не отвернется.  
  
Пребывая в тяжелых, в чем-то даже несколько поэтичных думах, Вергилий чуть не упустил из внимания тот момент, когда Данте завернул в какой-то бар. Выждав немного для приличия, старший нефилим тоже вошел в увеселительное заведение и брезгливо сморщился от запаха табачного дыма и жженой марихуаны, дым которых застилал это место плотной пеленой так, что казалось, что ты не идешь, а плывешь сквозь отвратительно пахнущий кисель. Вергилий, обнаружив Данте за барной стойкой, сам занял место (а точнее будет сказать – наблюдательный пункт) поближе к вытяжке, полутени скрывали его лицо, а дым размывал силуэт так, что найти его можно будет, только если очень внимательно всматриваться в лица посетителей. А Данте никогда не будет заниматься подобным, Данте никогда не страдал паранойей, хотя бы потому, что у него весьма удачно получается хук с правой. Да и, если честно, Данте всегда было плевать на то, смотрят за ним или нет, пока не лезут и не нервируют излишним, неприкрытым вниманием – пусть себе наблюдают. По крайней мере, так думал Вергилий, внимательно рассматривая широкую братскую спину, но его внимание не осталось незамеченным – Данте чуть повернул голову, смотря через плечо боковым зрением, выглядывая того, кто на него так внимательно пялится. Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто обращается к сидящему рядом собеседнику, но Вергилий знал, что это только для отвода глаз, Вергилий временами думал о том, что они с Данте, бывает, и думают одинаково и именно поэтому спешно отвел глаза и отклонился подальше в тени. Вергилий знал, что Данте его заметил и отметил, как подозрительный объект, «подозрительный» - потому что не смог разглядеть, если бы разглядел то, скорее всего, подошел бы с вопросами. Вергилий знал и не оскорблялся, он бы на месте брата поступил бы так же.  
  
Нефилим забыл о том, что существуют все-таки люди, которые заметили бы его в любом случае, и дернулся в сторону тогда, когда слащавый голосок местной напомаженной официантки обратился к нему с вопросом: «что вы будете заказывать?». Он отметил и то, как непроизвольно потянулся рукой к оружию, которое не взял с собой, не видя в этом надобности. В последнее время он стал слишком нервным, он не показывал этого другим, но чувствовал, как день ото дня в нем крепчает подозрительность и гипертрофированная внимательность. Он видел буквально все, непроизвольно отмечал каждый объект и характеризовал его. Треклятый Мундус и его прихвостни, чем скорее он с братом засунет эту ораву обратно в Ад, тем лучше. Замешательство длилось не долго, несколько секунд от силы, и, выпрямившись, Вергилий попросил принести ему… ликер? Да, молочный ликер. Почему бы и нет? Не очень высокоградусный, не очень горчащий, почти идеальный вариант для тех, у кого нет аллергии на лактозу, у Вергилия ее не было. У него вообще не было ни аллергий, ни патологий, ни врожденных заболеваний, ничего из человеческих заболеваний, он ведь не человек.  
  
Пока Данте находился в поле его зрения, нефилим решил отвлечься от пристальной слежки, которая могла привлечь внимание и предался очередной сессии размышлений на тему, которая мучила его с того момента, как он познакомил Данте с Кэт. Это смешно, но сотрудничество между ними ему не нравилось. И дело тут не в Кэт – дело в Данте, которым он не хотел делиться. Это было бы нормально, если бы не имело несколько… ненормального подтекста. Вергилию не нравилось то, что Данте слишком печется о девчонке, ему не нравилось то, как успешно и стремительно развиваются их товарищеские отношения, ему не нравились жесты, слова, даже мимика обоих не нравилась ему в те моменты, когда они общались между собой. Можно было бы списать все на собственничество, которым Вергилий никогда не страдал, можно было все спихнуть на излишнюю заботу, спихнуть все это можно было на что угодно, вплоть до трижды проклятых демонов, но обмануть самого себя - сложная задача даже для нефилима: сколько перед собой не оправдывайся, а истину ты знаешь.  
  
Ликер из стакана исчез неприлично быстро. Вергилий повторил заказ и только сейчас заметил то, что Данте общается с девушкой, на его взгляд, не столь уж приятной наружности. Нет, все-таки бывают моменты, когда он совсем не понимает своего брата. Хотя, может быть, все дело в том, что Данте в своих стараниях уже дошел до состояния: «я только с виду пьян, а на самом деле на многое способен»? Такие, как они, вообще могут запьянеть? Вергилий не проверял, у него никогда не было времени на пьянство, но про себя уже отметил, что в рамках научного интереса эксперимент, скорее всего, провести стоит. Черт с ними, общаться пусть общаются, это не смертельно.  
  
Так вот, на счет Данте. Вергилий подозревал, что брат ему нравится – нет-нет, не было тут никаких сладких мыслей, вроде «мы должны умереть в один день» или чего-то подобного. Просто Вергилий хотел быть рядом с братом, чувствовать его, ощущать, не на «братском», а на совершенно ином, куда более близком уровне. Это совершенно иррациональное чувство отторгалось им довольно длительный период времени, но в итоге разум был побежден, и эту истину пришлось принять к сведению. Не то, чтобы Вергилий был ярым приверженцем гетеросексуальных отношений. В целом, он вообще не рассматривал физические отношение, как нечто важное в своей жизни, у него и без этого проблем хватало. А вот Данте задел за живое, это было чем-то вроде «никто не поймет меня лучше брата» или чем-то вроде «брат меня не бросит, ему можно доверять». Это было странно – это Вергилий понимал явно. «Странно» - потому что он и сам не мог объяснить себе, в чем кроется причина подобных мыслей. А понять, надуманно ли это воспаленным сознанием или же является абсолютной истинной, можно, только если он попробует, что говорится, «перевести их отношения на новый уровень». Но с такой просьбой разве подойдешь к Данте? Минимум он покосится, как на ненормального, максимум - попытается проверить тело вопрошающего на прочность посредством меча и пистолетов. А лишние проблемы, опять же, Вергилию не нужны. Вот так и получалось, что мучиться мыслями, ему приходилось в гордом одиночестве – с одной стороны снедаемому чувством вины и стыда, а с другой - непомерным интересом естествоиспытателя.  
  
Ошибкой старшего нефилима было то, что он забыл о том, что Данте его заметил и запомнил, а он сейчас своим немигающим, задумчивым взглядом уже минуту третью проделывал в плаще брата дыру, что того окончательно доконало. Так что факт того, что он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Данте – стало для него полной неожиданностью, еще большей неожиданностью стало то, что во взгляде брата явно прослеживалось негодование, раздражение и предвкушение скорого боя. Хотя последнее очень даже вряд ли, нехорошо получится, если сам шел защищать, а в итоге искалечил. Тем временем младший сын Спарды весь подобрался и напрягся, как хищный зверь, готовый в любой момент броситься на обидчика. В такие моменты Данте нравился ему еще больше: раздражение - это вообще всегда некое откровение со стороны человека, обнажение истинных чувств и так далее, а взъяренный Данте со стороны выглядел внушительно и притягательно одновременно, хотелось проверить, сможешь ли ты успокоить этого зверя или он вырвет тебе руку вместе с куском плеча? Вергилий замер на месте в ожидании продолжения действа, про себя надеясь на то, что все обойдется и брат опять все спустит на тормозах, но нет, видимо Данте не нравилось предупреждать дважды.   
  
— Эй, ты. Да-да, человек-загадка, я к тебе обращаюсь. Какого хуя ты на меня пялишься? У тебя какие-то проблемы? Страдаешь аутизмом? – Данте не скупился ни на слова, ни на жестикуляцию, руками он размахивал, конечно, не так же лихо, как в квартире, но так, чтобы было заметно издалека. Из людей в баре кто-то притих, в ожидании интересного зрелища, а кто-то не обращал на чужие разборки внимания и продолжал заниматься своими делами, иные и вовсе мирно спали, уткнувшись мордой в стол.   
  
— Если проблемы, иди сюда, разберемся в два счета, - и ведь говорил Данте не с угрозой, а скорее с вызовом, как человек, уверенный в своих силах и заранее гарантирующий то, что одними разговорами все не кончится. Данте вообще не был склонен к дипломатии, вот шашкой помахать – он первый, а нормально разговоры разговаривать не умеет, что говорится: «сила есть – ума не надо». Вергилию все эти вопли нравиться перестали так же быстро, как и начали. Махом опустошив стакан, он неспешно поднялся со своего места и вышел в свет к уже стягивающему с себя плащ Данте, который был серьезно намерен драться – то ли он не хотел плащ кровью заляпать, то ли он ему как-то мешал, черт его знает. На лицо младшего брата, когда тот увидел своего якобы противника, было смешно смотреть. Ненадолго, но выражение из серии «какого хрена лысого ты тут забыл?», отразившееся на вытянувшемся лице Данте, было запечатлено в памяти Вергилия и быстро стерлось.  
  
— Только попробуй сказать, что ты за мной следил, и я… - Данте приблизился на шаг и прищурился, естественно, все он прекрасно понял, но все-равно даровал шанс отовраться.   
  
— Я за тобой следил, - буднично подтверждает Вергилий, не обращая внимания ни на шансы, ни на возможности, ни на то, что вполне возможно может нарваться на склоку. Дразнить Данте довольно забавно, главное не заиграться и всегда помнить о том, что он хищник от природы. А вот Данте, как и любому порядочному хищнику очень не нравилось, когда его принимались дергать за усы, еще немного, и он точно бы взъерепенился, но Вергилий вовремя заметил освободившийся бильярдный стол. Подступившись ближе к брату, он заговорил так, чтобы его по возможности слышал только Данте.   
  
— Хочешь помериться силами – давай, только не на кулаках. Видишь бильярдный стол? Сыграем на желания, только серьезно и без отговорок. Кто забьет восьмерку – тот и победитель, тот и «музыку заказывает». Как тебе предложение? – Вергилий улыбнулся уголком губы. Насколько он знал, Данте в бильярд играть умел, да и он сам, Вергилий, тоже в этом кое-что смыслил, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Младший брат внимательно посмотрел на обитый зеленым сукном стол, подумал, что-то прикинул в голове, и все-таки согласно кивнул, соглашаясь на такие условия, а судя по искре азарта, которая мелькнула в его глазах, предложение Вергилия сумело его заинтересовать.   
  
— На желания значит… Абсолютно любые? – Данте уже примерялся к раскиданным по столу шарам, заранее составляя в голове наиболее выгодные стратегии игры и наверняка заранее чувствуя себя победителем в этом маленьком братском «соревновании».  
  
— Какие только в голову придут, главное, чтобы они были осуществимые и не слишком затратные, - с легкостью подтвердил Вергилий, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице брата: сначала сомнение и задумчивость, потом вновь интерес, азарт и уверенность.  
  
— Думаю, это будет интересно, не вечно же воевать, - усмехнулся Данте и провел языком по верхнему клыку, выражая свое нетерпение. Пожав друг другу руки и тем самым заключив неписаный договор друг между другом, они направились в сторону столов, куда так же подтянулись и случайные зеваки, некоторые из которых наблюдали развитие «конфликта» с самого начала, а некоторые просто мимо проходили и выхватили парочку заинтересовавших их слов. Наличие зрителей не смущало ни Данте, ни Вергилия, так что прогонять скучающих зевак никто из них не стал. Взяв себе по кию, они подошли к столу с разных сторон, Вергилий оперся о кий и кивнул в сторону сложенных треугольником шаров.  
  
— Ты начинаешь на правах зачинщика конфликта, - с едва уловимой насмешкой в голосе констатировал Вергилий. Данте уговаривать дважды не пришлось, брюнет поудобнее перехватил кий, склонился ниже, едва не легши грудью на стол, и принялся прицеливаться и рассчитывать силу удара. Резкий выпад, и шары защелкали, катаясь по столу, соприкасаясь друг с другом и ударяясь о бортики, трое из них упали в лузы, но черная с белой полосой «восьмерка» сиротливо пристроилась почти около бортика. Вергилий поморщился из-за неудобного положения шара, Данте раздосадовано чертыхнулся тому, что не загнал шар в лузу с первой попытки, хотя шансы у него были.   
  
— Твой выход, несостоявшийся детектив, - с издевкой в голосе отозвался Данте, и, махнув рукой, поменялся с братом местами. Настал черед Вергилия прицеливаться и бить. Вновь защелкали шары, но восьмерка все так же, словно издеваясь над спорщиками, продолжала лежать на своем месте, сдвинувшись разве что на пару сантиметров к центру стола. Данте и Вергилия всякий раз постигала неудача, но в итоге шаров на столе практически не осталось за исключением «восьмерки» и битка. Настал черед Вергилия бить, Данте поджал губы в ожидании удара. Щелчок. «восьмерка» ударятся об один бортик, о другой, зигзагом подходит практически к лузе и… замирает в сантиметрах от нее. Траурно-тоскливые эмоции на лице Данте сменяются мрачным торжеством, он уже вскидывает свой кий, чтобы закончить игру и получить обещанный приз, и тут Вергилий, не придумав ничего более умного, как можно более незаметно бьет ногой по ножке стола. «Восьмерка» дергается назад, потом катится вперед и… падает в лузу. На лице Данте отражается почти детская обида, а потом он впадает в состояние близкое к бешенству и костеря все, на чем свет стоит, ломает кий об колено, отбрасывает обломки в сторону бегущего в его сторону охранника и от души бьет бильярдный стол по ножке так, что тот сдвигается с места. Вергилий наблюдает за братом с усмешкой на бледных губах и думает о том, что на войне все средства хороши.   
  
— Полная хуйня, - подводит итог Данте, которого сей момент, подхватывают под белы рученьки и волокут в сторону выхода, Вергилий следует за этим своеобразным конвоем, но останавливается на полпути, чтобы расплатиться за счета: свои и брата, а так же заплатить за сломанное имущество. Принеся извинения за причиненные неудобства, блондин выходит на улицу и с интересом смотрит на Данте, который вальяжно, с очень важным видом расположился на ступенях лестницы.   
  
— Поднимайся, нам надо возвращаться, - Вергилий набрасывает на плечи брата его плащ, но Данте не двигается с места.  
  
— А как же наш спор, надо довести это дело до конца, а то нехорошо получится, - мрачно бубнит младший брат, чем вызывает только улыбку.   
  
— Сначала дойдем до квартиры, а потом подумаем. Поднимайся на ноги, и идем, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас заприметили какие-нибудь ублюдки? – Вергилий даже не оборачивается, чтобы убедиться в том, что Данте следует за ним, сначала не слышно ничего, а после за спиной раздаются грузные, спешные шаги и за правым плечом слышится обиженное сопение. Да, проигрывать всегда обидно, но что поделать – это не мы такие, это жизнь такая. До квартиры они доходят довольно быстро, выпустивший пар Данте, швырнув плащ куда-то в угол, с ногами ложится на диван и, подложив под голову руки, наблюдает за братом, который, как и всегда, менее спешен и куда более последователен и педантичен.   
  
— Ну и? Ненавижу ходить в должниках, так что разберемся с этим сейчас. Потом, может быть, уже некогда будет, - мрачно напоминает нефилим, хотя мог бы и промолчать, понадеявшись на то, что брат по дороге домой все забыл и выкинул из головы.   
  
— Раз ты так решительно настроен, то ладно, только не забывай о том, что мы говорили про «абсолютно любые желания», - замечает Вергилий и, подойдя к дивану, низко склоняется к лицу брата, чувствуя его теплое дыхание на своих губах, правда недолго, потому, что от неожиданности у Данте перехватывает дыхание. Не дав ему опомниться, Вергилий склоняется еще ниже и прислоняется губами к губам брата, прислушивается к себе и, не чувствуя отвращения делает попытку углубить поцелуй, но на этот момент Данте уже приходит в себя и рукой оттесняет Вергилия от себя. По Данте видно, что у него слов нет, а все мысли и те матом, он даже удивиться нормально не может и сказать ничего тоже не в состоянии.  
  
— Ты забываешь про правила, не сопротивляйся. Или хочешь ходить в должниках? – слушать ответ Вергилий не стал, вновь склонился, рукой вжал Данте в диван, а другой перехватил его руку. Эта попытка увенчалась успехом – нефилим не сопротивлялся то ли из-за шока, то ли по каким-то своим соображениям, потому что совести у Данте не было и он ей никогда не мучился. Губы Данте, пропитанные алкоголем и табачным дымом, на вкус были точно такими же – терпкими и горькими, а еще они оказались неожиданно мягкими. Вергилий сначала целовал мягко и неспешно, действуя аккуратно и в чем-то даже, можно сказать «деликатно», вновь прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, а потом избрал более жесткую тактику в попытке раззадорить: целовал более грубо, прихватывая за нижнюю губу и прикусывая его язык. Данте поддался, попытался перехватить инициативу, в своем безумном порыве он забылся настолько, что даже сгреб Вергилия за воротник и притянул еще ближе к себе, вынуждая упереться коленом в край дивана. Так как удерживаться Данте на месте уже не было смысла, помимо прочего Вергилий уперся одной рукой в спинку дивана, а другой сжал неровно остриженные волосы Данте в своем кулаке, сдавленно зашипел, чувствуя, как клыки брата прокусывают мягкую кожу нижней губы. Забывая дышать носом, он не сразу почувствовал, что воздуха стало катастрофически мало, и, отстранившись от искусанных губ Данте, переключился на его шею, исследуя ее на предмет эрогенных и болевых точек.   
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что в тебе проявятся такие наклонности. Уговор, так уговор, - соглашался Данте подозрительно быстро, видимо и не подозревая, на что подписывается, но это не беда. Не растрачиваясь на слова, Вергилий запустил руку под футболку Данте, пальцами прощупывая линии очерченных мышц, упиваясь запахом и теплом кожи. Брать нахрапом – привилегия Данте, ему же было интереснее исследовать и прислушиваться, изучать, искать точки соприкосновения, слушать тяжелое, глубокое дыхание и при этом чувствовать, как рука брата бесстыдно треплет его волосы, то пропуская их сквозь пальцы, то остервенело сжимая в кулаке.   
  
— Ты в курсе, что за домогательство полагается уголовная статья? – Данте не перестает отпускать дебильные шуточки по поводу и без. То ли у него такая своеобразная психологическая защита, то ли он хочет скрыть свое волнение посредством шуток, что вряд ли. Игнорируя и даже не прислушиваясь к словам Данте, Вергилий стягивает с себя водолазку, разрывая контакт не более чем на несколько секунд, и успевает обратить внимание на потемневшие от возбуждения, разгоревшиеся охотничьим азартом глаза Данте. Вергилий оставляет на ключице брата лунки от своих зубов, тот шипит и цедит воздух сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы – шутить меньше будет.  
  
— То есть, ты настроен серьезно, - из-за шума крови в ушах Вергилий не может понять вопрос ли это, или констатация факта. Вместо того, чтобы ответить, он проводит ладонью по внутренней части бедра Данте и по паху, ткань джинс в области которого недвусмысленно встопорщена. Ну да, братец же искал себе пассию на ночь – в итоге нашел не совсем пассию, конечно, но разрядку свою он получит, наверное.   
  
— Ты, я погляжу, тоже, наконец-то, - насмешливо отзывается Вергилий, и вновь, через грубую ткань джинс, оглаживает эрекцию Данте, чем вызывает у него очередной поток не самых лестных ругательств и шипения. Брат набрасывается на старшего нефилима со звериным рычанием, дергает его к себе за волосы и грубо впивается в губы, целует, кусает, чувствуя, как Вергилий вдавливает свои ногти в кожу на его груди и отвечает так же пылко, быстро, резко. Данте, не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, сначала расстегивает свои штаны, а после с заминкой, штаны Вергилия – жить сразу становится проще. Не дав брату и шанса на передышку, Данте запускает руку в штаны старшего брата и грубыми пальцами сжимает его подергивающийся от напряжения член, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке, размазывая каплю выступившей смазки. Свободной рукой он удерживает Вергилия за шею, не давая ему отстраниться от себя, усмехается ему в приоткрытые губы и ловит ртом приглушенный горловой стон, сорвавшийся скорее из-за неожиданности. Сам Вергилий думает о том, что брат заигрался.   
  
Отстранив от себя руки Данте, Вергилий стаскивает брата на пол, седлает его бедра и смотрит на него снизу-вверх. Данте приподнимает бровь, облизывает раскрасневшиеся губы и убирает со лба пряди волос. Он ждет, ему интересно, что будет дальше. Вергилий склоняется ниже, кожа к коже, он телом чувствует участившееся сердцебиение, касается губами сначала шеи, после плеча, солнечного сплетения, мажет языком по животу, оставляя глянцево блестящую полосу. Подцепив пальцами край штанов, он тянет их вниз, стаскивая вместе с бельем, а после, сплюнув себе на ладонь, проводит ею по члену брата от головки к основанию, которое ощутимо сдавливает, не желая, чтобы Данте кончил раньше времени. Младший нефилим часто дышит, хотя со стороны это выглядит так, будто он задыхается. Сделав один глубокий вдох в попытке выровнять дыхание, Данте приподнимается на локтях и жадным, затуманенным похотью взглядом смотрит на брата, и взгляд этих потемневших глаз продирает до самых костей, а может и куда глубже. Губы Вергилия изламывает едва заметная усмешка, и он, не отводя глаз от глаз Данте, проводит языком по его члену, медленно и неспешно, чувствуя каждую выступившую вену.  
  
\- Пиздец, - коротко и емко характеризует все происходящее Данте, и, перенеся вес тела на один из локтей, пальцы освободившейся руки запускает в кипельно белые волосы брата, пытается контролировать все происходящее, и направлять Вергилия. Братец, конечно, не так умел, как шлюхи или плохие девочки из клубов, но тоже кое-чего стоит, и именно поэтому Данте дышит часто и неглубоко, и постанывает на грани слышимости, нервно облизывает губы и сильнее сдавливает волосы Вергилия в своем кулаке. А еще его смущает взгляд брата, он смотрит снизу-вверх, но все-равно успевает усмехаться, ему явно нравится наблюдать его, Данте, беспомощность. Ублюдок белобрысый.   
  
Вергилий болезненно шипит, когда Данте сначала дергает его вверх, отстраняя от себя, а после за волосы притягивает к себе, чтобы впиться в губы в новом поцелуе. Вергилий все так же не чувствует в себе отвращения, но прекрасно осознает то, что завтра у них будет нервный день, так что заходить в своих экспериментах слишком далеко не стоит. Он разрывает этот очередной отчаянный поцелуй, проводит языком по искусанной, нижней губе брата и отстраняется, садится на диван и сдергивает с себя штаны, отбрасывает их в сторону.   
  
— Иди ко мне, - пальцами он манит Данте к себе и тот, неохотно, но, судя по всему, помня про их уговор, поднимается на ноги, ленивой походкой приближается к Вергилию и, упершись коленами в диван по обе стороны от его бедер, усаживается на них. Руки Вергилия жадно изучают его тело, касаются тут и там, ерошат и без того растрепанные волосы, царапают бедра, оглаживают укусы на ключицах.  
  
— Если ты хотел меня потискать – мог бы так и сказать, - в очередной раз язвит Данте, но воздух из его легких выбивает словно после удара только от того, что пальцы брата вновь принимаются ласкать его истекающий смазкой член. Вергилий сохраняет молчание, улыбается насмешливо и смотрит мрачно. Действительно, шутка, конечно не очень, но что поделать – что выросло, то выросло. Данте склоняется вниз, упирается лбом в изгиб шеи брата, и опаляет жарким дыханием его кожу, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он не выдержит этих сладких истязаний. Свободная рука Вергилия то царапает, то гладит его широкую спину. Данте же одной рукой обнимает брата за шею, а другой дрочит ему. Вергилий тяжело дышит, и то и дело облизывает сохнущие губы, сглатывает слюну, чтобы хоть как-то промочить глотку, и вслушивается в горловые стоны, срывающиеся на рычание, которые издает Данте. В его голове, впервые за несколько месяцев, абсолютная блаженная пустота, и это прекрасно. В какой-то момент тело не выдерживает напряжения и он, с протяжным стоном кончает себе на живот, вздрагивает всем телом, его мелко потряхивает и он с силой впивается зубами в плечо Данте, который тоже изливается, пачкая его и свой живот еще сильнее. Вергилий чувствует, как сильно сжимаются пальцы брата, стискивая в кулаке волосы на затылке, вынуждая расслабить хватку зубов и откинуть голову назад лишь для того, чтобы в очередной раз наткнуться на губы Данте, который целует слепо и яростно. Когда это сиюминутное безумие отступает, тяжело дышащий Данте отстраняется, вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки и смотрит вниз, на мутно-белые блестящие подтеки спермы, растекающейся по коже Вергилия.  
  
— Будь так любезен, принеси полотенце, - Вергилию хотелось бы произнести эту фразу с нажимом, может быть даже с отголоском раздражения, но его голос звучит измученно, устало и по-своему удовлетворенно. Данте оттягивает уголок губы в сторону, усмехается, кивает головой и на несколько секунд исчезает из поля зрения лишь для того, чтобы уже вскоре кинуть в руки старшего нефилима кусок белой махровой материи. Вергилий, с едва различимой брезгливостью, оттирает от себя начинающую подсыхать липкую сперму, в то время, как Данте натягивает на себя нижнее белье и штаны, майку он игнорирует. Вергилий лениво плетется в душ, стоит под ледяной водой приводя в порядок мысли и смывая с тела остатки недавнего буйства, и выходит уже одетым и посвежевшим, Данте вновь с ногами лежит на диване, пьет баночное пиво и с преувеличенным интересом изучает потолок, Вергилий же занимает свое место у ноутбука, надеясь на то, что после всего произошедшего младший брат хотя бы какое-то время будет вести себя спокойно.  
  
— Ты ведь тогда смухлевал, - низким голосом с едва заметной угрозой говорит Данте, и Вергилий поводит плечами назад, чувствуя взгляд брата направленный ровно между его лопатками – неприятное чувство.   
  
— Тогда я выиграл, используя грязный прием – это разные вещи, Данте, - отвечает Вергилий и продолжает щелкать по клавишам. За спиной слышится смешок, а после рука брата ложится ему на плечо, горячее дыхание касается шеи и уха, руки старшего нефилима замирают над клавиатурой, а сам он жмурит глаза.   
  
— Это одно и то же, Вергилий, но… Я не жалуюсь, это было интересно и поучительно, - Данте говорит медленно, растягивает слова и голос у него бархатный и вибрирующий. Вергилий дергает головой в сторону, вновь слышит смешок. Странно, он ожидал, что Данте, как минимум, попытается размазать его по стенке тонким слоем, ан нет, нашел все-таки для себя какую-то истину, даже к себе подпустил, это странно, ну и пусть, лишь бы на рожон не лез.   
  
— Знаешь… - договорить он не успевает, ноутбук издает звуковой сигнал, а в нижнем углу монитора загорается и принимается мигать иконка конверта. Внутри – сообщение от Мундуса, херня полная. Вергилий с опаской смотрит на брата – как и предполагалось, тот уже сосредоточен и готов идти войной на весь мир хоть сейчас. И все-таки Данте может успокоить только хороший бой с достойным противником, если так, то пусть идет, так будет только лучше.   
  


* * *

  
  
Он наконец-то добрался до генераторной. Данте появляется несколькими минутами позже, выглядит потасканным и взъерошенным, но Вергилий уверен в том, что стоит появиться врагу, как братец устроит настоящий ад на земле, хотя есть точнее – настоящий ад в Лимбо, хотя в Лимбо и без того жарко.  
  
— У тебя получилось, - с одобрением говорит Вергилий, и Данте кивает головой, всем своим видом показывая, что по другому и быть не могло.  
  
— Из нас получилась хорошая команда, - вновь говорит старший брат с улыбкой на губах, и, наблюдая насмешку в глазах Данте, готовится к очередному словесному выпаду с претензией на юмор.  
  
— Я сильнее.   
  
— Я умнее.   
  
— А я симпатичнее, - на губах Вергилия насмешка. Этот спор может продолжаться бесконечно долго, как минимум потому, что упорства Данте не занимать. Вергилий разрывает зрительный контакт с братом, и выглядывает из-за укрытия, рассматривает обширное помещение генераторной и крепкую дверь на другой стороне.   
  
— Мундус за этой дверью. Давай не будем заставлять его ждать, - говорит Вергилий, и Данте коротко кивает головой на его слова. И вот именно сейчас, когда нужно сосредоточиться и быть по максимуму внимательным в голову Вергилия приходит мысль, неоспоримый аргумент и он, направляясь к блокам питания вскользь, с усмешкой на губах говорит.   
  
— А у меня хер больше, - и Данте ничего ему не отвечает, Данте думает о том, что этот белобрысый засранец теперь до гробовой доски будет напоминать ему об этом.


End file.
